


His Darkest Secrets

by ProfessorSam



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007), tim burton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, NOT an x reader - Freeform, Nellie Lovett - Freeform, Sweeney Todd - Freeform, tim burton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorSam/pseuds/ProfessorSam
Summary: " Some secrets are better kept unsaid. "Running away from your past isn't the best decision. Sometimes your past will catch up to you. She moved to London, looking to start a new life on her own, deciding to buy an abandoned, run down pie shop and parlor.No one had ever dared to buy the place, believing the owners of the building still haunted the place. Whoever went into the building, never came back out. People would hand "missing" posters on polls but none of the people were ever found.She bought the place, hoping to open up her own bakery. What she didn't know is that she would learn a deceased barbers darkest secrets.. Which would only reveal secrets of her own."Not an x reader."
Relationships: Sweeney Todd & Nellie Lovett, Sweeney Todd/Original Character(s)





	His Darkest Secrets

**_ Chapter 1: Nightmares  _ **

────── ◊ ◈ ◊ ──────

Emptiness is only a continuous black hole that continues to go on forever, as if there is no end. While most children felt happy and safe with their parents, I felt nothing. This empty feeling inside of me that never left. I'm an orphan, no parents, just me and my great grandfather. He considered me as his own, and yet, nothing could fill this hole inside of me. My mother passed away when I was a baby. My father wasn't always an alcoholic but when my mother was gone, he couldn't cope. He said it was my fault for her death. I didn't want to believe him, I wanted nothing more than to deny it but I knew he was right. She passed away while in labor so I never got to know her, of course I didn't miss her. How could I when I didn't even know her. I was only six when the man I called father went to jail. Great grandfather- Toby took me in. That was the first time in a long time that I got to sleep in a bed. My father would have me sleep on the sleep on the cobblestone floor, freezing to death when harsh winters hit and there was nothing but a small fireplace to heat up our house. This was the first night I dreamt. I didn't remember the dreams but I did remember the hazy figure of a man. His eyes were dark, almost as black as night.

I would wake up every night with my great grandfather shaking me. Sweat would be covering my small body, my hands shaking afraid, afraid of what was waiting for me in the shadows. It was always there in my head, making me aware that I was never alone. I used to just shake it off as nothing. I couldn't stop thinking about the man who haunted my dreams and mind. There isn't a place I could run that he wouldn't find me. I sat under an Oak tree in front of Toby's house. The Oak tree was old, its bark fading and slowly falling off. I had a small children's book in my hands. Toby started teaching me how to read and write. Most children my age couldn't or weren't allowed to, especially females. I never understood why men treated women so differently. They could do just about anything a man could do. My great grandfather said that it was just how the world was. I hope that when I'm older, it will change. Toby always called me 'petit ange', which is French for 'little angel'. He said it was because of my pure heart and free spirit. I sat there, letting my mind wonder back to the dream I had last night. It was the first dream that I remember what happened, so vivid, so real.

I never understood the meaning behind these dreams. I tried talking to my grandfather about the man haunting my dreams and every wake. He would always dismiss the things I said or a haunted look would cross his face. Maybe he thinks I'm crazy? No, that can't be it. I would be in a mental hospital if that were the case (whatever that is). I used to sneak into his office, wanting to look at all the things he collected. Once, a small box captured my attention. I let my delicate fingers trail across the top of the box. My fingers collected dust from the box that looked untouched for years. I picked it up, shocked at the weight. What was in this box that made it so heavy? Before I could open it to find out, Toby found me, taking the box and hiding it somewhere I couldn't reach. He picked me up and would carry me to my room, tucking me into bed. When the feeling of darkness over comes you, it feels like a cool blanket. The air surrounding me chilled me to the bone. It sent shivers up my spine as the little hairs on the back of my neck stood. I wrapped my cool arms around my body, trying to create some sort of warmth. My stomach filled with uneasiness as I slowly took a step forward. It was pitch black and I was unable to see what was in front of me. If it wasn't dark, I'm sure I would be able to see the clouds of air formed by my own breath as I exhaled. I didn't take another step forward.

I waited, waited for something to jump out and grab me. All five senses heightened as my stomach tightened in anticipation. I didn't know what was going to happen next, but I was afraid. I don't understand why I'm afraid. I've been here so many times, it was like the darkness called to me, wanting me to join in. I knew this was all in my head, it's just a dream after all. With a deep breath, I took a slow, cautious step forward. My mind was racing as my bare feet connected with the cool surface of the ground. There was no feeling in this dark, evil place. Suddenly, everything became so bright, it burned my eyes. My lips parted but no sound came from my lungs. I covered my eyes quickly as my body started to feel weak. I felt my legs start to collapse beneath my weight. My face started getting closer and closer to the ground.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the ground to connect with my body buy it never happened. I felt like I was suffocating, my lungs wheezing, trying to get air. I felt like I was being pulled down, down into the deep sea. I didn't fight it, every fiber in my body felt like it was on fire. My muscles ached as I let it drag me down. I opened my eyes, only a little to get a look at my surroundings. I could see the surface of the water as I sunk but I couldn't do anything. I used all my strength and lifted my arm towards the surface, reaching out and hoping someone would save me. My mind shut down as my heartbeat slowed. I was dying. My eyes closed as I helplessly sunk to the bottom. I didn't remember passing out or being pulled from the water. When I came to, I felt a cool metal clasped around my wrists and ankles. I knew I was going to have bruises but that wasn't what I was worried about. A strap of some sort stretched across my torso, keeping my body pressed to a cool metal table. I sucked in a deep breath, something pressed against my ear. The light breathing tickled, making the hairs on the back of my neck rise and stomach tighten. 

“You're something special. We will meet soon pet," his voice was full of malice when he spoke, sending shivers down my spine. His voice was unexpectedly smooth with a slight accent I couldn't place. Before I could process the situation I was in, something sharp was pressed to my neck. If I dared move, it would pierce my skin and blood would be spilled. Tears pricked the edges of my eyes, running down my deathly pale face. My breathing went ragged as I tried not to gulp. This was the man that haunted my mind. Why did I feel afraid of this man, yet also feel connected? I felt the sharp object recede from my neck as the man stepped in front of me. He leaned forward, placing his hands on the table on either side of my head. I could feel his breath fan across my face making me grimace in the process. I couldn't see his face, I never did. With each dream I had, I could only see the outline of his body. I would describe these dreams to Toby, asking about the man. He would only turn a blind eye, trying to make me believe it was nothing and that the man I saw was a figment of my imagination. I stared straight ahead but I could feel his presence. I could always feel his presence. If it wasn't here, it was in my head or creeping in the shadows that wanted to swallow me. "Retournez dans votre petit trou, diable," I spoke with a small bit of confidence.

There was silence, I couldn't hear his breathing or my own. My heartbeat was pounding in my ears as I waited, it was killing me. I didn't know what could happen and that's what scared me. It was like he was gone. I looked around, hoping that he wouldn't jump out and scar me. Nothing. There wasn't anyone here except for be strapped to this table. A lamp flicked on causing me to close my eyes quickly at the sudden brightness. When I felt like I could handle the light, I opened my eyes. I looked around at the familiar surroundings I once called home. The place I longed to forget. The worst part is that memories never leave or parish. They'll always be there. Even when you forget, they're there, locked in a safe in the back of your mind. The key you so wish to burn or burry in the ground but you can't. It's all there in your head, stored away until it's ready to be let out and remind you of the terror you once went through. "It's been a long time chérie," the voice came from behind me. The voice made my heart stops and vile rise in my throat. His voice was sickening to the core, husky and hoarse.

I felt his clammy hands on my shoulders as he rubbed them rather harshly. "Ready to have some fun my sweet?" He spoke menacingly as I felt him kiss my head. He laughed slightly, my body shrinking into itself, wishing and begging to get away from this man. His heavy footsteps walked around the table to stand in front of me. He held an old rag in his hands. He reached forward and stuffed it in my mouth to keep me from screaming. I stared at the man before me, the man I once called father. He had a small little table beside him with a bunch of different tools on it. He trailed his fingers over each one, a wicked look in his ice blue eyes. "Ah, let's start with something simple," he spoke picking up a small kitchen knife. I tried wiggling around but the metal was still clasped around my wrists and ankles, keeping me in place. I was trapped and there was no was no escape. I felt helpless. I wanted to be at Toby's, in my warm bed hugging my bunny stuffed animal. No matter how hard I fought, I couldn't change the past. I couldn't stop or change what happened.

I screamed when he stepped towards me. The rag muffled my cries but I didn't care. There was no one here; just me and him. There was no one here to listen. It wasn't the torture that made my heart plummet, it was that my own father was at the other end. He pulled the strings, all of it come from him. The sharp blade cut deep into my arm as he dragged it vertically until he pulled away. I closed my eyes and let out a muffled cry while he did the same to my other arm. 

Blood. The ruby colored liquid ran down my arms. I could feel it at my fingertips, dripping and hitting the floor. I started to feel light headed at the amount of blood I was loosing but that didn't matter. He picked up a dental probe next, taking it and digging into the muscle of the cuts he already made. 

I knew he was taking pleasure in this. He enjoyed seeing me suffer. I wanted this to all be over. My mind was loosing consciousness but he wouldn't have it. I felt something carve into the skin on my cheek. I wanted to scream but my lungs ached and blood covered the rag when it pooled from my mouth. With one final breath, I let the darkness take over. I welcomed it into my body, allowing it to course through my veins, taking me far away from this place. Death seemed so close and yet, it was nowhere to be found.

I waited, waited for the darkness to decide my fate but it only wrapped me up in its cool blanket. The nightmares will always haunt me, waiting behind my eyelids, knowing what my worst fears are; to use them and see how far it could push before I break. Thing is, you can't break something that's already broken. You can only let it heal with time, leaving scars. I just hoped one day that I would heal, find that happiness I longed for.


End file.
